


Fire and Ice

by Birds0fParadise



Category: One Piece, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bottom Todoroki Shouto, But then he found a family, He won't take no for an answer, Luffy Being Luffy, M/M, Protective Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, Shouto just wanted to go home, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting, Todoroki Shouto is Bad at Feelings, Todoroki Shouto is a Sweetheart, Todoroki Shouto-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birds0fParadise/pseuds/Birds0fParadise
Summary: Waking up to the feeling of waves beneath him was a dead giveaway. However, waking up in the middle of the ocean was the only thing he could think about.OrTodoroki Shouto goes to sleep after a hard training session with his father only to wake up in an unfamiliar place.
Relationships: Todoroki Shouto/Everyone, Todoroki Shouto/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 9
Kudos: 147





	Fire and Ice

Shouto stared at himself in the mirror that was located in his room looking at the various bruises visible on his body from the harsh training with his father. Hesitantly, he gently pressed on one that was situated on his right side only to hiss instantly the moment he touched it. His father most likely bruised his ribs when he punched him in the stomach because he failed to keep his guard up.

Lowering his shirt and making his way to his bed, Shouto could not help but curse his old man in his head. He was an absolute idiot for having his expectations too high for a fifteen year old. Just because Shouto was a borderline prodigy, even he will not be able to keep his guards up perfectly while being punched by a pro hero who has years of experience. Especially, when his old man decided to wrap his fists in fire and not hold back in his punches. 

What’s worse is that he has to go to school tomorrow which is the first day at Yuuei. This means that not only will Shouto have a rough sleep tonight, but he will have to wake early and go to school with an aching body. 

Shouto sighed and knew it was no use to complain because it would solve nothing. He was too tired from training to put some ointment on his bruises and he just wanted to rest. He carefully laid on the bed making sure to not lay on any of his body parts that were aching or bruised.

It took him a while to fall asleep because his position was uncomfortable and his aching body was distracting. But when Shouto did manage to fall asleep, he dreamt of an old memory that he had long forgotten.

He dreamt of a time when he was younger, right before he got his quirk, and he was sitting on the porch eating a slice of watermelon with his siblings and mother. He remembered sitting on his mother’s lap and chomping on the juicy and refreshing watermelon as he watched his siblings play a game that he did not know the name of.

He was too young to play with them and his mother was worried that their rough playing, between Nastuo and Touya, would cause him to be accidently injured. He remembers the longing feeling of wanting to play and feeling upset that he was too young. However, at the same time he felt warm for sitting in his mother’s lap, so he was not too upset.

He remembers watching his sister, Fuyumi, playing the part of a princess who was kidnapped by an evil dragon. His brother, Touya, was the dragon and he was using his quirk, but only managing to make small flames because if they were any bigger he would get hurt and hurt the others. Natsuo was the knight and he was trying to slay the dragon and save the princess.

His father was not there, he was working, so everyone was present and free from his dominating presence. 

He remembers his mother wiping his chubby cheek while she let out a gentle laugh at how his face must have looked with all of the seeds and juices of the watermelon dripping down. He recalls how his mother’s laugh felt which brought a sense of peace and warmth to arise in himself. 

Then he looked towards his siblings and watched how his brother, Natsuo, used his quirk to defeat the dragon. He was only able to make frost, which looked more like snow, but Shouto remembers looking at the power in awe. Only for that awe to turn into admiration as he watched Natsuo slay the dragon and save the princess.

He remembers turning to his mother and asking if he was going to get a cool quirk like that only to have his mother gently smile and nod her head. She told him that whatever he inherited would be amazing and that she would be proud no matter what.

That pleasant dream soon turned into a nightmare as the images shifted to the day Shouto got his quirk.

Instead of being in the courtyard, he was sitting on the floor with a table in front of him. He was coloring a picture of superheroes saving a civilian. He needed to reach for a purple crayon only for it to be too far because it rolled away to the other side of the table. His short arms could not reach it so he stood up, but as he stood up he tripped.

To prevent himself from falling, he quickly reached the table to hold himself up. He looked towards his feet only to see his right one was encased in ice that prevented him from moving it. He looked up, looking for his mom, only to see his left hand, the one that grabbed the table, to be encased in fire.

He remembers the panic he felt and started crying loudly wanting his mother to make everything better. His crying must’ve been too loud because instead of his mother coming, his father came angrily stomping inside the room.

He had an angry look on his face, but Shouto remembers watching that angry look turn into a fascinated and happy one as his gaze went to his left hand and right foot.

Shouto felt scared as his father walked towards him and as he reached his arms towards him. 

He remembers what his father said. “Shouto, my masterpiece. My perfect boy.”

He remembers his mother coming inside that room after he said that. She hurriedly went in front of him blocking his father’s hands from touching him. 

He remembers his mother screaming at his father and saying that he should leave the room. His father, though, did not like that and quickly slapped her in the face.

Shouto watched in horror as his mother fell to the ground from the strong force. He remembers feeling terrified and quickly going towards his mother.

He looked at his father in intense fear and remembers his father reaching towards him. Those arms that looked huge to him at that age, kept coming closer towards him and all of a sudden he couldn’t breathe.

He felt panic and terror rise up and he started to tremble.

With a gasp, Shouto instantly woke up and opened his eyes. However, instead of seeing the familiar ceiling of his room, he was met with the sun’s rays hitting him directly in the eyes.

He immediately closed his eyes, but with his eyes closed his other senses were raised to the max. 

Instead of laying in his solid and soft bed, he felt himself laying on something that was constantly moving and felt wet. Shouto wasn’t stupid because he immediatly knew that what he was floating on water. But, deep down, he was hoping that he was wrong because  _ how in the world  _ did he get on top of water.

He slowly opened his eyes trying to get used to the sunlight as he turned his gaze to the side and saw that he was correct. All he could see was water that was right in front of him and in the distance. He could not even see any land or a shore. 

Was he floating in the  _ ocean _ ? How did he even get here? Was there a villain attack and he was too tired to even wake up?

He shifted his head, making sure to keep his eyes cold, and faced upward towards the sky. He slowly lifted his right hand and made it touch the surface of the water. Instantly, ice froze the surface that was under Shouto and he sat on top of the ice.

This gave him a better view for him to observe his surroundings and Shouto was right. He was probably in the middle of the ocean with no land in sight.

Was it a teleportation quirk?

He doesn’t even have a guess for who has that quirk in the first place. He knows for a fact, one of the many things that his father drilled into his head, was that a teleportation quirk is quite rare.

How did they even get inside his house without alerting his old man. As much as Shouto hates to admit it, his old man is quite diligent and strong. He was considered the number two hero for a reason.

As Shouto pondered, he quickly stood up, irritating his bruises and shaking the ice that was under him which was keeping him afloat because what about  _ Fuyumi _ .

Was his sister alright? Or was she injured?

She might have had an ice quirk, and as much as Shouto hates to admit it, it is not that strong compared to him or his mother. One of the many reasons his old man thought she was a failure.

Shaking his head as panic and helplessness rose in his chest. Was she dead?

No, no ,no he can’t think like that. Maybe she was alright and he was the only one who was affected by this absurd quirk. Or maybe she woke up on land and she is safe.

Yeah, Shouto thought, maybe she is even with their old man or with Natsuo. He was just overthinking because even though his sister is not as strong as him, she isn’t weak.

Taking deep breaths and forcing himself to calm down and accept that idea, he looked around and no matter how much he strained his eyes, he could not see anything but water.

He sighed. Shouto knew that this was the case when he was floating and turned to look, but he hoped that he couldn’t see anything besides water was due to him not being in a favorable position. However, now that he stood up and looked, he knew that he was right all along.

What is he going to do now? His father never taught him what to do if he was in this situation. 

He could just sit on the ice and wait for help. As much as he hates to acknowledge it, his father wouldn’t let his masterpiece disappear without even looking for him. He’s probably already caused a commotion demanding for them to find for him.

Shouto couldn’t stop a small wry smile from forming because obviously that would be the only reason his father would look for him. The reason for being his masterpiece. He wouldn’t do the same for his failures. 

He didn’t do the same for Touya.

Letting the smile drop completely, Shouto knew that right now he shouldn’t think of that. He was in no position to wallow in guilt - _ becausehecouldhavedonesomething-  _ or hatred. He needed to find a way out of this situation because there was no way he was gonna wait here and wait for his old man to save him. He didn’t need him.

Taking a deep breath, Shouto put his right foot forward and pressed it at the edge of the floating ice. Instantly, cold air started to go up as a path appeared in front of him and he ran forward. He didn’t even bother to melt the ice because it was a way for the heroes to find him.

He kept running and running making sure to create a path with his right foot. The cold air was hitting him in the face and the momentum of his running forced his hair to be pushed back. 

By the time Shouto even saw a hint of land, it was dark outside. He didn’t really know where he was, but he was lucky that he picked the correct direction even though it was random. He just sighed in relief because he was very tired and cold. 

He overused his right side and he started to feel the drawbacks. He was sure his foot was probably covered in frost bites, but Shouto didn’t care. It was an easy fix, just using his left side a little bit. What was not an easy fix is that his body is aching in pain because of the harsh training he had with his father the night before.

But Shouto decided to ignore the pain as he got closer to the land and released more ice to form a path.

He didn’t know where he was in Japan or the world for that matter. He could be in China, France, or The United States. Although, Shouto was hoping that he was still in Japan because it is surrounded by water. 

He couldn’t hold back the sigh of relief that escaped his mouth. He finally made it to the land and quickly took a step forward onto the land. The moment he both were on land, he instantly used his left side to control the temperature throughout his body.

He looked at his right hand and watched it tremble from the cold. He stood there for a couple of minutes trying to get his temperature under control. When he finally did, even though the aching pain coursing through his body was still there, he immediately looked up and saw a path. 

He took in his surroundings as he let his eyes roam around and took in multiple buildings that looked abandoned and were falling apart. Shaking his head, Shouto knew for a fact that he is definitely not in Masutafu because there is now way he would not know of a town that was practically deserted. 

He took a deep breath and took a step forward as he tried to ignore the pain from the bruises that decorated his body. His right foot, no matter how much he tried to circulate heat throughout his body using his left side, still felt numb, but a lot better than it did before. 

He kept walking down a path, it looked like a road but it was damaged, and between the houses. He didn’t know his current location and he was dead tired from using his quirk all day. Despite that, Shouto kept walking forward in the dark as he listened to the crickets chirping away.

However, the silent peace was soon disrupted when Shouto heard footsteps. He instantly tensed and turned in the direction of the footsteps, which was somewhere behind him. He looked around and saw a figure, a dark silhouette, that was coming towards his location. 

The person was huge with, what Shouto could make out in the dark, a big belly and beefy legs. Not only was his size huge, but he was holding onto what looked like a big bat that looked too heavy to be carried.

He went into a fighting stance and ignored the sharp pain that appeared at his side. He went to the shadows and started to take a deep breath. He put his right foot forward, ignoring the numbing feeling, and was going to use ice when he was suddenly grabbed from behind him.

He was caught off guard as the person grabbed him and pulled him into an alleyway. He was pushed against the wall with a hand on his mouth to muffle any sound. 

He went with his first instinct, albeit not smart but he was too panicked to care, as he tried to fight the figure only to be pushed even more against the wall.

“Sh,” was spoken right next to his ear making him tense up. 

He stopped his struggles because the footsteps he heard before were coming closer and closer. The beefy man was walking right past them and from what Shouto could see, he definitely had a mutant quirk.

The moonlight only managed to light up the path, hiding Shouto and the stranger in the shadow, but revealing the man. He had gills, webbed hands, and he was a bluish green. He didn’t seem to notice them as he walked right past them.

He heard the footsteps slowly fade until they could not be heard anymore. The moment they were gone, the person that was holding him against the wall released him. 

“Who are you?,” the person spoke with a feminine voice as they walked deeper into the shadows.

Shouto instantly replied as he stayed rooted in his spot, “I’m just passing by.”

He didn’t think this person was that much of a threat. If they were, he would have been attacked or tied up when this person had him against the wall.

“I see. This isn’t a place you should visit. If they find you, you’ll be tied up and killed. Word of advice kid, it’s best if you go back where you came from before the sun rises.”

The stranger’s footsteps could be heard as they stepped further away from Shouto and walked further in the alleyway. 

Shouto opened his mouth and hesitated to say anything. He didn’t know where he was, but he felt suspicious and uncomfortable asking a complete stranger for help. They might have not attacked him, but he could never be too safe.

However, Shouto, who was so very tired, just wanted to go home. Maybe it was that feeling that made him call out to this stranger who pinned him against the wall.

“Wait,” he said as the figure stopped upon hearing his voice. “I just made it to land and I don’t know where I am. Do you mind if I could contact someone to come get me.”

The stranger, he didn’t know if they were facing him or not, let out a thoughtful hum.

“Follow me, but if you try anything funny then prepare for the consequences.”

Shouto nodded his head, although he doubted the stranger could even see it, as he ignored the threat and said, “I understand. Thank you.”

The stranger’s footsteps started to walk away from him as Shouto hurriedly went to catch up. He stayed behind the stranger making sure to keep some distance between them.

He looked around and tried to observe his surroundings, but having the moonlight as his only source of light made it hard to see anything in the distance. Although, he passed some trees and what looked like flat land with crops. He must’ve been transported to the countryside.

Before long, and with a stranger who seemed to know where everything was, Shouto made it to a small house that was surrounded by what he thought were tangerine trees. 

The stranger stepped towards the house and took a key out of their pockets as they fiddled with the lock until they heard an unlocking sound. They stepped in and held the door open for Shouto who immediately went inside and stood in darkness. That was until the stranger turned on some lights that illuminated the place completely.

Shouto observed the house was a decent size and had a comfortable atmosphere. The kitchen was in the corner and had a window facing the outside. There was another door leading further inside the house, but Shouto made sure to stay still because he didn’t want to seem as a threat. 

He turned to face the stranger, who made it to the kitchen table, and took in their appearance. It was a woman, who appeared to be in her early twenties, and had short lilac hair that was held back with a red headband, tan skin, and dark green eyes. She was wearing a yellow tank top, blue shorts, and high heels.

Just as he was observing and taking in her appearance, she was doing the same. 

Shouto knew he looked disheveled because he was running all day. His hair must have been a mess from the wind messing it up and his clothes were probably wrinkled because he was too tired to change before going to bed. He slept in his training clothes, he wrinkled his nose in disgust at the thought, which consisted of black sweatpants, a black hoodie, and a pair of black shoes.

She broke the silence as she spoke, “Well, you look like you went to hell and back. Your appearance sure is strange with your hair being two different colors. Come and take a seat.”

He just looked at her silently as he hesitantly took a step forward and sat down at the chair in front of her. 

“You sure are a cautious one,” she said as she spoke her observations. “If it’s any reassurance, I’m not going to do anything to you. My name is Nojiko.”

He understood her hint and replied, “Todoroki Shouto.”

“Not much of a talker are you. Well, not that I care, but what are you doing here?”

Shouto contemplated what to say. Should he tell her the truth? No, he didn’t know her and she could be either an innocent civilian who should not get involved or is involved with the person who did this to him.

He said, “I don’t remember much. I just remember waking up on this land after getting separated from my family.”

There, Shouto thought, that was the perfect answer. He left out waking up in the middle of the ocean, but included the part where he was separated from his family. The best lies, after all, are the ones sprinkled with the truth. 

Nojiko hummed at the answer as she got up and went behind the counter and reached for something. She took out a snail that had a dialing mechanism and a receiver built into its shell. It was a decent size as she went over to the table and set it down.

“Here. You can use this to contact your family,” she said as she went back to her seat.

Shouto couldn’t help but stare at it blankly because it was a  _ snail _ . He was confused, but maybe she had a phone specifically built like that because she liked snails. With technology so advanced, this… phone was not impossible to make.

As Shouto reached out to dial his father’s number, he couldn’t help but think that this is the strangest thing he has ever experienced. He grabbed the receiver in his hands, not knowing how he was supposed to put it against his ear, as he watched the snail open its eyes and mouth to make a ringing sound.

It took all his willpower to not flinch at this strange thing. It made ringing sounds quite a few times before stopping and putting his head down, almost like it had fallen asleep. Shouto might have never seen any phone like this, but he was positive that his father didn’t pick up.

Honestly, he should have known better. His father was an asshole and never picks up the phone unless it’s work related. 

He sighed and thought that he might as well try Fuyumi’s number. He dialed her number in, but the same thing happened.

Weird, he thought, Fuyumi always has her phone on her and while she doesn’t always answer unknown numbers, with him missing he knows she would. Silently, he put the receiver back and stared thoughtfully at the device. He no longer cared about its strange appearance and his mind was occupied about the thoughts of his sister being alright. 

“No one answered,” Nojiko spoke which startled him out of his thoughts. He forgot that she was there. “What are you going to do now kid?”

Shouto stared silently at her, making sure to mask his emotions from showing on his face. He answered, “I don’t know, but it’s not a big deal though. I can just go back by myself. If I may know, where am I?”

“You’re in Cocoyasi Village. It’s located in the East Blue,” she said, not providing more information.

Shouto felt his brows furrow as even more confusion crept through. He didn’t recognize that place, but maybe it is in the countryside of Japan. Just one he never heard of. That was the only explanation he could come up with because they are speaking japanese right now.

“Is that in Japan,” Shouto asked, wanting a more clarified answer.

She sighed and looked at him with a slight confusion in her eyes. “Look kid, I just told you where it was located, the East Blue. I’ve never heard of Japan before.”

He felt himself slowly panic even more as he saw no sign of her telling a lie. Okay, Shouto thought, maybe he wasn’t in Japan. But that doesn’t explain how she’s never heard of Japan.

He calmed himself down, making sure to not reveal any emotions, and said, “That’s right. Sorry about that. I must’ve hit my head when I was unconscious. My head just hurts a little bit.”

She hummed to herself as her face had a look that conveyed that she didn’t quite believe him. 

“What are you going to do now,” she asked.

Shouto looked outside and knew that it was nighttime. He should really rest and then find a map because now he knows that he is somewhere that he has never heard of. He couldn’t help but curse in his head at whatever caused him to be in this situation.

He slowly stood up and made a small bow towards the woman. “Thank you again for your hospitality and for letting me use your phone to call my family. I’ll head out now.”

He made his way towards the door and had the handle in his hand as he heard Nojiko speak, “You can stay here. I have an extra bedroom that is unused.”

Shouto opened his mouth and he was about to decline when she spoke again, not giving him a chance to reply, “I know that you have nowhere else to go in this town. Plus, it’s already late outside and you probably don’t even know the direction to town. I would feel bad if a 15-year old kid had to sleep outside on the ground while I had a spare bedroom.”

Shouto couldn’t help but agree with her because she made some valid points. He did not know the direction to the town which would only make him further lost. He also didn’t have any money, so he would probably end up sleeping outside instead of an inn. And, he knew it was late and was sure that nobody would be open at this time. 

Shouto turned around and bowed once again. “I’ll accept your offer then. Thank you.”

He stood up straight and saw her yawn.

“Well let’s go to bed. I’m sure you would want to take a shower, but I don’t have any clothes for boys your age. So you’re going to have to wait until tomorrow when I could get you a new set of clothes,” she spoke as she stood up. “Follow me. I’ll take you to the room you’re going to sleep in.”

She started walking before he could answer. He hurriedly followed her as she went further into the house.

The house was a decent size, but much smaller than his. So the walk to the bedroom he was sleeping in was a short walk. He was kinda glad though because his body was still aching from pain.

“If you need anything, my bedroom is a few rooms down. You know where the kitchen is.” That was all she said as she turned around and left the room, making sure to close the door.

He heard the clicking sound of the door being shut and turned to face the room. It had a small bed in the center and it was pretty plain. It had some shelves against the wall, but nothing really stood out. 

Shouto would have appreciated a shower, but he also knew that what Nojiko said was true. He didn’t have a change of clothes.

He took off his hoodie, which revealed his short sleeved white shirt, and put it on the shelf beside his bed. He looked at himself in the mirror and saw that he really did look like a mess.

His hair was messy and the two colors were overlapping each other instead of being in its usual place. Shouto just sighed and looked away. He made his way towards the bed and fell on top of it. 

Maybe, once he falls asleep, he’ll wake up and this will all be a dream.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> There is not enough crossovers that have Todoroki Shouto as the main character, so I made it my mission to make one myself. I was also inspired to make this crossover after reading a story that was a crossover between My Hero Academia and One Piece. It is on wattpad, "In Another World;one piece, bnha" by -JAZUMIN.  
> Thank you for reading this story and please feel free to comment your opinion/suggestions.


End file.
